1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a hanger for an electronic apparatus, and in particular to a hanger capable of positioning an electronic apparatus in different inclined positions.
2. Brief Discussion of the Related Art
As liquid crystal displays (LCD) are light and compact, they are often mounted on walls by hangers. When a LCD is mounted on a wall, it is often inclined at an angle with respect to the wall. For a small LCD, the inclined angle is adjusted manually, and the LCD is positioned by friction. For a large LCD, as the weight is larger than the small LCD, friction is insufficient to position the LCD. When the inclined angle of a large LCD is to be changed, the LCD must be un-mounted from the hanger in advance, the hanger adjusted to a desired angle, and the LCD re-mounted on the hanger again.